1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to an improved two cylinder water well pumping system which uses the wind driving a unique windmill as the primary driving force, with an alternate electric motor drive for use when the wind force is not adequate.
It is common practice in drilling windmill wells to drill down to and through the water bearing sands and then to extend the well on down a short distance into the clay or shale below the water. A well casing pipe is lowered into this hole until it rests on the firm bottom of the well. At a specified distance from the bottom of the well, perforations are made in the well casing pipe to allow water to flow into the casing pipe. The water can then flow through a sand filter and then into a pump. In the past, water flowed into a one cylinder pump where it passed through a foot check valve, then a piston check valve and was then pushed up through a sucker pipe by the up and down action of the piston, the foot check valve closing and the piston check valve opening on the down-stroke, the foot check valve opening and the piston check valve closing on the up-stroke. This technology may be 4,000 years old. This single piston was pushed and pulled by sucker rods made of metal, wood or plastic which were screwed together to form a continuous rod up to the pumping mechanism of the windmill. The piston in those systems had to lift against the entire weight and pressure of the water at the bottom of the sucker pipe which, by way of example, with a 2 inch sucker pipe, in a 500 foot deep well, would have a pressure of 216 psig or an approximate total weight of about 677 pounds. This is a heavy load for a standard windmill to carry and has resulted in a slow demise of the American windmill as a means of pumping well water. The windmill has been replaced, in many cases, by a submersible electric pump.
2. Description Of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,700, issued Dec. 28, 1988 to me, discloses a windmill similar to that used in the current invention and accordingly is incorporated herein by reference.